Mario Kart 7
Mario Kart 7 (commonly abbreviated as MK7) is a Mario based racing game exclusively made for the Nintendo 3DS (can be played on 2DS though). It is the seventh Mario Kart game in the series, (ninth including the arcade games) and the third for a handheld console. Returning from Mario Kart Wii, players are able to exchange Ghost Data and play online or wirelessly on multiplayer mode. Mario Kart 7 introduces a few new features to the tracks, including Blue Boosters (which trigger Gliding sections) and underwater turbines specifically made for underwater racing. This game introduces kart customization as well, allowing players to toggle parts on their karts to fit their preferences. Gameplay New Features *There are three new items: The Fire Flower, the Lucky 7 and the Super Leaf. *You can now unlock wheels, gliders and frames to build your own kart. *After going over a Blue Booster (or a Blue Mushroom in Wii Mushroom Gorge), you will activate a Glider. The glider makes you glide through the air for a certain amount of time. *You can drive underwater in most tracks (for example: you will drown in Daisy Hills, but not in Cheep Cheep Cape). *Last place (8th) now receives a point. *You can race in a first-person perspective. * *The race timer is now exclusive to Time Trials. *Metal Mario, Shy Guy, Honey Queen, and Lakitu are now playable. (Shy Guy was actually playable in Mario Kart DS, only in Download Play.) * Exclusive to this game. Returning Features *Coins return in Racing mode after an absence since Mario Kart: Super Circuit. However, players can only collect a maximum of 10 at a time. *Super Mini Turbo returns from Mario Kart Wii, which is done by drifting until the sparks turn orange and gets a more powerful boost. *The Spiny Shell returns to its wingless form, just like its first two appearances. Removed Features *Bikes are not usable in this game due to system limitations, because of their popularity. *The race is back to eight racers due to space limitations. *The single-player VS Race is removed for unknown reasons, an omission that many fans feel reduce the game's replayability. *Waluigi was not included as a playable character, but his course is featured as a Retro Track. However he was planned to appear beforehand. **Speaking of not being included, Toadette wasn't included as a playable character too. *The Fake Item Box from the previous games is absent. *The POW Block, Thunder Cloud, and Mega Mushroom from Mario Kart Wii are all absent. Controls Characters Items Courses Just like it's predecessors, Mario Kart DS and Mario Kart Wii, Mario Kart 7 has 8 Cups and 32 courses: 16 new tracks and 16 remakes from previous games' tracks. Italics denote course name in PAL version. Grand Prix Points System In Grand Prix, the player selects an Engine Class and a cup to race. Each cup, as shown above, contains four courses that are played in order. After each individual race, the place in which the racer comes is translated into a number of points to go to the racer's total. At the end of the cup, the points are cumulatively tallied, and whichever racer has the most, second most, and third most points wins a gold, silver, or bronze trophy, respectively. Below is a table showing the amount of points garnered for coming in a certain place in a race. Battle Courses *GBA Battle Course 1 *N64 Big Donut *DS Palm Shore *Honeybee Hive *Sherbet Rink *Wuhu Town Gallery Trivia! *When you get a Lucky Seven with the items set to either Shells only, Bananas only, or Mushrooms only, you will get seven Red/Green Shells, Bananas, or Mushrooms surrounding your kart respectively. This might also work with the items set to Bob-ombs only. *This is the only game in the series by far where Wario is an unlockable character. *This is the only Mario Kart game in the whole series which has no VS mode in Single Player. However, you can get it while in Local Mutiplayer. *Waluigi was going to be a playable racer but was replaced by Wiggler in the final version. *Also, Toadette was going to be a playable racer but was replaced by Honey Queen in the final version. References External links *Official Nintendo 3DS page de:Mario Kart 7 Category:Games Category:Handheld console games * Category:Mario Kart series